


Uncomfortable situation

by Jeilxjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Finger Sucking, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, bottom Chenle, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilxjun/pseuds/Jeilxjun
Summary: Chenle loved his best friend Jisung, of course he enjoyed the others company, to an extent though. The older boy didn’t think he’d be able to handle another week with out touching himself, but Jisung had other plans.





	Uncomfortable situation

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags and the warnings to make sure you do not read anything you wouldn’t want to, if you don’t like what I write please just skip pass it, don’t feel the need to comment anything Unnecessary. Keep in mind that I DO sexualize minors and also use them in my fics, even minors under the legal age in the U.S. But do keep in mind that my writing is all a work of fiction and I would NEVER sexualize anyone younger than me.

Chenle had always been the type to be open with his members, definitely when it came to his best friend, jisung. He's always been willing to vocalize his troubles. 

Have it be needing help with his lines, or even simple concerns he'd have amounts his peers. But there's just some things too intimate to share with anyone but himself, even with his best bro Jisung. He can't help his urges he gets as a teen just finally going through puberty, he's gown enough to have these urges. It healthy for a teenage boy to jack off once in awhile. He just need some time to himself to take care of "it".

But in his environment, not a chance in hell... Nct dream was finally able to go on long awaited break, after their comeback finally came to a slow. Chenle saw the break as a perfect opportunity to finally have some alone time, for the first time in a while.

He couldn't recall how long its been since he last relieved himself, a few days? A week? A month? Chenle cringed at the thought of how pent up he was, He feared what the slightest touch would do to him. He felt his member ache at the slightest dirty thought that entered his head or accidental brush of his crotch. Renjun, one of the groups most feminine members really wasn't helping his hormones.

Renjun took it upon him self to constantly wear the shortest pair of shorts he owned. because "their comfortable" as he would say, but they all knew he was just doing it because he love teasing jeamin and jeno. He loved the attention he’d get from them, have it be the stare or subtle ass slaps and gropes here and there, teasing all of  
them with his pail cheeks hanging out from under the loose fitted fabric.

But by no means is Chenle interest in men, he loves women, but the sexual tension that seems to stick to those three like a thick, toxic, contagious fog, he couldn’t help but cringe thinking about it.

But worst of all, was the concept of privacy not existing in their whole God damn dorm. Every time Chenle thought he had the room to himself he managed to be walked in on by the youngest member.

When he tries to escaping to the bathroom Jisungs always managed to be there banging on the door pestering him about something. If chenle were to really think about it, its was always Jisung catching him with his hand in his pants. The younger boy always manages to acts obvious to the situation, how was it possible for a teenager to be that oblivious?

Chenle was seated at the edge of their living room couch, a game controller tightly in hand. He had given up on his advances to get rid of the content discomfort in his pants. Deciding it be best to except the fact that his dick may fall of in the future, he sheepishly agreed to play overwatch with Jisung instead. Despite him being shit at the game, he hoped that it would distract him from the prominent ach in his lower region. It Seem to be working because Chenle was so into the game play, he'd failed to notice that his hard on had finally died down. 

Jisung was happily snugged besides Chenles legs, leaning his back against the foot of the couch. A controller in hand, Soft hums escape his mouth as he quickly move his fingers from button to button  
smoothly pressing each button with little effort.

Chenle on the other hand randomly smashed any button he can get his tiny fingers on. Hoping that it would end in results or some secret super combo (despite overwatch not having combo). His eyebrows were tightly knitted into a angry knot in the center of his forehead, prominent frustration painted all over his face. He uncomfortably swung his body left to right with every mash of a button.

"God damn it! again?!" 

The smaller boy shouted, tossing the controller on the cushion beside him, letting out a big sigh. Softly collapsing onto the back cusion of the couch.

"Bro why are you shit at this?" Chuckled Jisung punching the other boys knee.

Chenle playfully kicked the taller teens back. "You know I'm shit at it, you just like having an excuse to win you ass!" 

Despite their violent behavior its not uncommon for them to behave like this, usually showing their affection threw violence even though it was mostly Chenle.

"Coooome on, hyung don't be like that."

Jisung cooed in the most forced sweet tone he could muster, he couldn't help but let out a laugh at the older ones childish demeanor. Grabbing the smaller boy by the waist and softly dragging him onto the floor and into his arms tickling him.

"Dude stop!" 

He shouted before his loud dolphin laugh filled the room, Jisung began to ruthlessly  
tease him even more.

The older boy desperately tried to pry him self from Jisung grip. Playful tugging, quickly turned into full on wrestling, aggressively grabbing at each others limbs trying to get the upper hand on each other. They frequently participated in friendly wresting matches with each other as most teenage boys did.

But something felt different to Chenle, Jisung seemed a lot more aggressive, more serious, a lot scarier. Jisung bubbly behaver and bright deamener quickly faded as his grip grew more aggressive. Chenle suspicions were confirmed when he felt himself be caged in by the bigger boys arms, as his longer legs roam between his own. A uncomfortably tense atmosphere seemed to roan around both boys, something was off.

Chenle froze when he felt Jisung knee roughly grind its self into his crotch. He let out a loud stifeld whine, but it seemed that jisung didn't notice or if he did he decided to ignore it, and continued on. 

Chenle felt his face heat up as his member harden under the thin material of his sweat pants. He felt as if he was going to cry from how good it felt, he wanted to feel more of it. Small whimpers began to leave his lips as his body went limp, unconsciously grinding his hips down on the younger one muscular thigh. Jisung had no problem assisting him, having his thighs meet him half way, both boy felt heat build up in their stomachs as they started grinding their hips against each other.

But as fast as it started, it stopped. Jisung stilled, the elder stopped his movement. Shame creeping up on his face when he  
realized what he was doing. He was to scared to say anything. Let alone look down at his crotch to assess the situation, in fear that jisung would follow suit.

Chenle could feel the boys gaze diging into him, his head was turned to the side trying his hardest to avoid eye contact the younger boy. His bottom lip was aggressively pinned between his teeth. Jisung continued to look at chenle with lust in his eye, a dark haze filled the larger boys gaze.

It looked like he wanted to eat him up. But before he knew it, the facade was gone and his usual bubbly demeanor returned. Leaving Chenle to assume that it was just his imagination. 

"Aye! looks like I win again Chenle!" 

He cheered with a big toothy smile dormant on his face. Jisung loud and chipper voice snapped Chenle out if his trance. His face heated up when he realized what was going on. An overwhelming wave of guilt and embarrassment rushed over him when the circumstances of the situation finally sunk in. 

His face felt flush when he realized how erotic the situation must look. Praying to God none of their members would walk in right now. Chenle was still pinned to the floor caged between the younger ones arm, both of their chest still heaving small pants escaping their mouths. Their hair sticking to their foreheads, their skin glistened with sweat. If anyone were to walk in, it be best to assume that the two had just finished a heated make out session.

He felt the tent in his sweats grow as he  
began to sense the tension that seemed to be linger in the air around them. The elder boy hated how turned on he was, but most of all he hated how sexy jisung looked, with his light brown tinted hair sticking to his forehead and soft pants escaping his lips, he didn’t know why he look so attractive all the sudden, Chenle didn’t know what else to blame it on other then his hormones. 

The older boy tried to press his thighs together in hope to release the tension in his pants a little, but stiffen in shock as soon as he realized something hard and muscular between his legs. He cringed in discomfort when he discovered that jisungs leg was still tangled betweens his own.

His mind shoot back to what had just happen, guilt overwhelming him when he began to feel a small wet spot of precum stain the edge of his sweats. He felt so disappointed in him self that those simple actions manage to arouse him so much. Definitely when it was his younger member causing his body to behave like this.

Jisung head tilted to the side, concern clearly written all over his face. Chenle finally notice that they had been silent for an uncomfortable about of time.

"Ji please get off me! I-I need to pee..." 

Was the only thing he could think of to get him out of the situation. His request seemed to come out a lot more broken and horse then he's intended, embarrassment seemed to choke him as he spoke. 

"Oh yeah! Sorry bout that chenle, don't take to long though." 

An awkward tone laced Jisungs request but it was soft and genuine with concern, a smile still plastered on his face.

He quickly lifting him self off the other, Jisung eyes quickly shifted down to the obvious tent in chenles pants, before swiftly looking away before the older boy could notice. He felt his face heat up the sightest, but none the less he let a smirk crepe across his face at his accomplishment. The older boy was to occupied with trying to hide his shame, to notice his friends subtle actions.

The second Chenle was in the bathroom he quickly slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. Practically running to the toilet before quickly yanking his sweats down to his knees.

His member sprung free, hitting his tummy as it bounced, a small puddle of precum already covering his tip. Chenle hisses as the cold air touched his skin, embracing his length like an unpleasant hug. 

He cringed at the site that was displayed in front of him, he ran his fingers threw his blond hair as he examined himself. The blonde haired boy had made a mess of himself, precum had covered his thighs and found its way all over the base of his pants as well. Leaving a huge mess for him to deal with later, he regretted his choice of not wearing underwear that day.... But that was the last of his concerns at the moment, he was to concentrated on his thobing member in front of him to care bout anything else.

He unconsciously held in his breath anticipating his own touch, a soft sigh of relief escaped his lips as his tiny hand slowly warped around his small member. He let a hushed cursed from under his breath. "Ah fuck~" 

he slowly began to move his hand in a up and down motion, setting a slow pace. Trying his best not to overwhelm himself. His member was throbbing to the point of pain, It didn't take long for him to ease his way out of the pain and into new found pleasure.

Soft pants escaped his soft lips as his speed steadily began to increase. It seemed as if his mind when completely blank, forgetting about the world around him. Seemingly not caring anymore if anyone heard him.

He let out loud drawn out moans as he thrusted up into his hand meeting his palms half way. Mewling as the pleasure consumed him, Chenle continued to let small curse escape from lips as he felt a familiar heat slowly built up in his stomach, he was close to climaxing.

Knock knock.

At that moment chenle swore his soul left his body, he froze and so did his hand, but it was still tightly wrapped around his small length. The blond boy felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face as anxiety consumed his body. 

Oh fuck! What if they heard me?! Why was I being so fucking loud?! 

He winced when he started to realize that his cock was starting to throb again but this time it was more painful, the tip of his dick was an angry red, he felt like he was about to explode, a drawn out whimper left the older boys lips.

"Chenle, dude you okay?"

A familiar voice seeped from behind the door, chenle felt his heart drop. The thought of his best friend finding out what he was doing scared him, definitely after they had just finished wrestling. Nothing was working out for him today, god he felt like such a pervert, even though it was honestly jisungs fault he was like this. Why did he have to go and touch him like that.

Chenles mind shot back to what had just happen in the living room he felt his face heat up even more. The thought of how good it felt to be touched by another person, it made his length harden even more.

The image of how easily jisung hand would wrap around his tiny cock embracing it completely, covering every inch of his flesh stoking him to his release, the thought made chenle push his thighs together in hopes that it would relieve him.

His mind was suddenly filled with the thoughts of Jisung taking him into his mouth sliding his tongue up and down his length, stocking him till he came. A unintentionally loud moan left chenles lips as he gripped the toilet seat beneath him, his knuckles turning white. He came right there with jisung right behind the door, untouched.

"Chenle?!"

"I! Um I-Im good dude.. My stomachs just killing me, I think Imma just take a quick shower real quick." 

His word fell from his lips horse and broken trying not to make it obvious what he had just finished doing.

"Pfff dude, you got diarrhea or somethin hyung?" 

He older boy open his mouth to protest. But immediately closed it when he realised that his friend had already walk away from the door, his foot steps fading into the distance.

Chenle cringed at his friend chose of vocabulary, he sighed letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. A sticky grimy feeling finally washed over him, as he slowly started coming down from his high. It felt more than gross being covered in his own seemen and sweat, he winced even more when he looked down to take in the scene before him.

He had made a mess of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on carrying on the story, follow me on twitter @Jeilxjun, where I post the exact release dates to upcoming stories and chapter, also preview to stories as well. Feel free to ask any questions on my cc.
> 
> [jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)


End file.
